Happy birthday matthew
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A one- shot of Matthew Perry's birthday. Hope you like it.


**I have never done a Matteney story before so I hope you like it**

Matthew slept peacefully in his bed. His chest rising up and down slowly. He slowly opened his eyes and could smell the amazing smell of coffee and French toast. Ah French toast was his favorite breakfast food. His wife made it for him every year on his birthday. He grabbed his phone and saw the many "Happy Birthday" tweets and it made him happy. Then he smiled, remembering the dream he had.

_Matthew held the tiny 5lb baby in his arms. The only light in the nursery was the light from the window shining in._

_He softly kissed her head, taking in her new baby smell. She was only 5 days old and cute as a button._

_He watched her suck on her pacifier with her eyes closed. "Your mommy wants you honey. You know there are people who just can't wait to see how beautiful you are."_

_Worried that she was getting too hot, he took the blanket off her and put back in her crib._

_She opened her pretty blue eyes and looked at him. "Well good morning sunshine." He smiled._

_Matthew realized he could just watch their new daughter for hours and hours and never get tired of her. She was just perfect. _

Seeing that it was almost 10, he thought it would be a good idea if he got up. He had a smile on his face. That dream felt so real. It really made him wish he had a baby. Not with just anyone but with the love of his life. He got dressed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he went down the stairs of his 5 bedroom house that sat on a hill overlooking the ocean. He and his wife purchased it last year when they got married.

He walked in the door way of the kitchen and saw her cooking. Even from the back, he thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. Not a day went by that he didn't realize just how lucky he was to married to her.

He went behind her, bringing her into his arms.

She relaxed against him, taking in his scent. "Happy birthday Matthew."

He rubbed her sides and kissed the bridge of her nose before letting go of her. "Thanks Court."

She pulled a plate out of the cabinet. "I hope you're hungry." She made a large stack of French toast.

"Starving." He got out the powdered sugar and handed it to her. "Can't forget this."

She put their breakfast on the table and got them each a glass of orange juice.

When they were done, she loaded up the dish washer.

"Do you want your presents now?" She asked. She was pretty excited to give them to him.

"Yeah but hold on." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her deeply and with passion. "I love you Courteney so very much."

She smiled and touched his face. "I love you too." After a year of marriage and two years of being together, hearing those words still sent shivers down her spine. Gosh she loved this man so much.

She brought out his presents and put them on the table.

He grabbed the first one and opened it with a laugh. "Red Bull? Thanks. You know me so well."

Then he opened the rest, revealing some t shirts and a couple books by his favorite author.

He held her face and kissed her. "Thanks babe."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like them. Oh and we have dinner reservations for 6."

"I would much rather stay in, order take out and be in bed with you." He told her.

She smiled. "That's very sweet but we're meeting our friends."

He nodded. "Ok." He brought her in his arms again, wanting to be near her.

"Can you believe we start shooting season 7 of friends next week?" She asked.

"Nope but it is nice being able to kiss you at work." He winked.

She laughed.

He touched her cheek. "Come on." He took her outside, laid down on the hammock and brought her into his arms. They could see the ocean from that spot and loved it.

"Courteney?" He asked while watching the sun rays dance along the water, his arms protectively around her.

"Yeah?" She asked, enjoying his touch and being near him.

"Do you know what I want more than anything today?" He was a little nervous that she would say no. They had been married for a year now but maybe she thought it was too soon. But he thought he would ask anyway.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed, she was so relaxed. He had that effect on her.

"I want to make a baby with you." He smiled, remembering the dream the night before. It wasn't just the dream that made him decide. But having the dream helped him get the courage to bring it up.

She shifted her body so she could look at him. "I've been really wanting a baby these last couple of days."

He kissed her hand. "So we can try?"

"Right now." She smiled.

He leaned down and began kissing her.

His phone rang, he reached over and turned it off without his lips leaving hers even for a second.

She pulled away and laughed. "Honey, people want to wish you a happy birthday." She played with his hair.

He moved her tank top strap and kissed her shoulder lovingly. "They can wish me happy birthday later." He rubbed her arms. "Do you think you're ovulating right now?"

She smiled and nodded. "I am."

"Mm good." He began kissing her once again, hoping a baby would be made tonight.


End file.
